U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,025, which is owned by the present assignee, discloses a control valve for use in water softeners having two resin tanks. One of the resin tanks is normally on-line while the other tank is regenerated and placed in a standby condition until the first tank requires regeneration. The disclosed control valve controls which of the tanks is on-line and controls the regeneration sequence of an exhausted tank.
The quantity of water treated by a given tank, is monitored by a mechanism that includes a water usage turbine driven by water entering the on-line resin tank. When a predetermined quantity of water is treated, which produces a predetermined number of revolutions in the turbine, a regeneration sequence is initiated which places the standby tank on-line and isolates the exhausted tank.
A second turbine, operatively connected to a regeneration sequence control element (in the form of a disk) is rotated by a stream of water that is activated at the beginning of the regeneration cycle. The stream of water physically drives the regeneration control disk (via the turbine and associated drive train) through its sequence. With the disclosed arrangement, the frequency of regeneration of the water softener system is determined by the usage turbine which directly measures the quantity of fluid treated by a given tank.